


Teacher’s pet

by YunJun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunJun/pseuds/YunJun
Summary: The chemistry teacher at Re Academy is really unfair, always giving Takizawa detention for the slightest of things. But what do they actually spend their time together after school doing?





	Teacher’s pet

The coffee machine stationed in the teacher’s lounge at Re Academy served a brew of which the quality could be described only as, well, shit. The old thing stood narrowly shoved between a cabinet and a sink and the three together covered one third of the entire room. The parts that had once upon a time been silver was now full off dark stains and so was most likely the rest of it, you just couldn’t see it because it was black on black. Not only did it make disgusting coffee but it was also unbearably slow in serving it.

Tatara shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, watching the dark liquid trickle down into a paper cup even slower than the majority of his student’s brains seemed to function when he called on them. Only a few feet away, as far as the room would allow yet far too close for comfort stood Houji and talked with Arima. He tried not to pay too much attention to the other’s conversation, scowling at the piece of useless machinery before him. Tatara could still hear their conversation but it was now pleasantly muted in the back of his head, as if he was hearing them speak underwater. Houji was telling the literature teacher about how this year some students he had tutored while they were in middle school was going to attend the school.

That was just great. Tatara made a disgusted face at even the thought. Having to see Houji every day was bad enough already. The two of them had spent more time fighting each other than studying during their own high school time, so the dislike had been strong already back then. But it only got so much worse when Houji managed to grab the job that his older brother, Yan, had wanted- right under his nose at that. An angry hiss escaped his lips when he noticed that the coffee had already finished brewing and was now overfilling his cup. It flowed down the edge and painted white paper a light brown. Cussing Tatara grabbed the container, ignoring the way it burned at his hand and fled the room. He was followed by Arima’s flat “don’t let the students hear you say that,” and Houji’s narrowed eyes on his back. 

The hallways were empty today. Silence reigned, making no allusion to the noise that would be created tomorrow, once a new term started and the corridors became crowded with students, all over eager to hold a conversation with someone on the other side of the room. Now all that could be heard was the rhythmic click of Tatara’s shoes against the floor as he headed towards his office. Inside the roof was lower and the floor had a mat covering a majority of it, so the somewhat intimidating echo of his footsteps was lost. He didn’t mind, perfectly content with the quiet. Stupid students made his head hurt with their idiotic remarks most of the time anyway. Tatara himself had never particularly been interested in pursuing a career as a teacher, least of all in a school with a reputation for troubled kids such as Re. But Yan’s eyes had always had a glint to them once the subject of professions came up and he would talk about it with a flair as if it was the greatest job one could possibly have.

Picking up a random folder from his desk Tatara started flipping through it randomly. There were papers strewn about, all containing information on his new students, all which he hadn’t cared to read through too carefully. But now he was studying te with a new intensity, tracing a finger down the list of names. It stopped at ‘Takizawa Seidou’. Tatara recognised the name from what he had overheard of Houji and Arima’s conversation. Great. One of Houji’s brats in his class. He gritted his teeth, his grip on the paper tightening. After a minute of silence Tatara calmed down, prying his fingers away from the paper carefully and slamming it down again on his desk.

…

Tatara didn’t have much to look forward to in his life and today was not an exception to that. Faces, new and familiar, filled the building. Those who knew him quickly stepped to the side when he strode by and those who didn’t followed their example when he directed a glare their way. The first day was always the worst.

He ignored the students trying to talk to him when he approached the door to his classroom, instead he went directly up to it and unlocked, entering and gesturing for his students to do the same. Everyone scrambled to find a seat, chair scraping against the floor and excited chattering filling the air. The clock ticked by, Tatara looking at the clock handle displaying seconds. Once it hit exactly ten am he rose from his chair at the front, clearing his throat. The students immediately quieted down. Good.

“I am Tatara,” he begun, voice filled with authority “your chemistry teacher. And I will remain your chemistry teacher until you graduate Re Academy, so I’d avoid putting me in a worse mood than I already am if I wanted to have decent grades.” Internally Tatara smirked, enjoying how the freshmen shifted uncomfortably in their seats. The key to scaring a class enough for them to maintain their fearful respect of his throughout the years was to give a strong first impression. Come off as no-nonsense, then punish anyone who might step out of line hard enough to scare the rest of them into never doing so.

“Now, I’ll start with a roll call and anyone who isn’t here will be regretting it.” With that Tatara started reading down the list of students in alphabetical order. When he came to Takizawa’s name a slight frown marred his face as he remembered yesterday “Takizawa Seidou.” 

“Here, sir!” A brunette in the third row responded. He was wearing a navy blue blazer and a nervous expression. When he moved to raise his hand his hair covered his face and he frowned before quickly moving it behind his ear. Looking up again he realised Tatara was still staring at him and he blushed before averting his eyes to the person beside him, a black haired kid with an eyepatch. His actions made Tatara realise that he had spent too long watching him, so clearing his throat again he continued down the list.

The lesson went as good as you could honestly expect a first ever lesson with a new class to go. That was until Tatara decided to call on some of the students to answer his questions, gauging how much they had understood of what he had taught them. When he asked Takizawa the boy startled, sitting a little straighter and blinking confused a couple of times “y-yes, Tatara?”

“That would be Tatara-sensei to you. And were you sleeping?” Tatara could see him sinking lower into his seat, looking guilty. “Never mind, I think you just answered that question yourself,” the classroom erupted in giggles and snorts as Takizawa blushed and looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. With a glare they quietened down again but as Tatara continued yeh lesson he could see Takizawa’s mortified expression on the edge of his field of vision.

When class finished Takizawa was the first to hurry out of the room, bag clutched between shaking hands. He didn’t get far as Tatara called his name, adding a “you have detention,” as soon as he stopped to hear what the teacher had to say. When he didn’t say anything else Takizawa turned around again and pushed past some students on his way out.

…

“You can start by cleaning the whiteboard,” Tatara’s bored voice told him. The teacher was sitting at his desk at the front flipping through papers. With a cautious nod Takizawa grabbed the cleaning supplies and started wiping the whiteboard, beginning from the left and working his way towards the right. Only when Takizawa was done with that did he encounter a problem, he wasn’t tall enough to reach the top of the whiteboard. Too ashamed to ask for his teacher’s help he tried to reach by jumping but those attempts fell flat. Without realising Tatara had put the papers down and was watching him. It was almost comical, seeing the brunette struggle so badly. He was a serious man, yet the ghost of a sadistic smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Having had enough of the half-pathetic, half-amusing display of inability from his student Tatara rose from his chair. Stepping up besides Takizawa he put a hand on his shoulder. When it made contact Tatara could feel him flinch then relax a little bit, albeit the nervousness remained. He took the cloth Takizawa had used to wipe the whiteboard from him with quick movements and reached up to clean the rest. With his height, Tatara had no problem to do so.

“Here,” he dropped the rag into Takizawa’s hands once he was done and watched him struggle to catch it. When he looked up at Tatara he was smiling slightly, looking relieved and thankful.

“You can leave now,” with a flick of his wrist Tatara waved for him to get out. Takizawa compiled, walking away but he stopped in the doorway and turned around.

“Thank you, Tatara-sensei.”

…

Takizawa kept receiving detentions from Tatara-sensei for the most insignificant of things. At first it was frustrating, watching as he was the only one out of the five people who didn’t do their lab report that was asked to stay after school. But after a while he grew used to it, along with the rest of the class. Almost every day was spent cleaning up the classroom for an extra hour or two so he simply stopped making plans with friends or acquaintances during that time of day. It became common knowledge that Takizawa had done something that managed to offend their chemistry teacher to the degree that he was stuck in eternal detention. Pitying glances was sent his way every time he made his way to that particular class but no one dared to do much more to help him.

What they didn’t know was that Takizawa didn’t mind too much. Sure, it was frustrating staying much longer after everyone else had left but when it was just the two of them Tatara wasn’t as intimidating or short tempered as he appeared during classes. He would help Takizawa with cleaning whatever he was asked to clean or fix that day when he could have just as easily stayed by his desk, sipping coffee and watching him struggle. Sometimes they would even exchange a few words unrelated to school and it all felt oddly… pleasant.

While they worked Tatara would place his hand on Takizawa’s shoulder and let it stay there for the reminder of his detention. At first it felt a little odd but once Takizawa got used to it it became a natural pet of his routine, to the degree where he thought it would feel more weird for it not to be there. Some days the hand would slip lower, resting on his back and those days it became much more difficult for Takizawa to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. He reasoned that his teacher was just doing this subconsciously, because he never seemed to pay Takizawa any attention when they were working together. Takizawa however was acutely aware of all of these little touches, struggling to keep his breath even when Tatara’s body presses against his own as he showed Takizawa how he was supposed to wash the glassware without breaking it.

Then one day Tatara remarked out of nowhere “your hair is a mess,” and Takizawa startled, averting his gaze as he realised that his teacher had been looking at him for a while now. When Tatara leaned in over him he closed his eyes and tried to calm his breath. Soon he could feel long, slender fingers in his hair, shifting it around and pulling at it lightly. The touch was soft, reminding him of feathers against his skin. Takizawa hadn’t known his teacher was capable of this kind of gentleness. When the hands pulled back he was going to look up at Tatara but before he could his teacher’s hand was at the back of his head, pulling him forward. A pair of lips was placed on his forehead and then Tatara pulled back, loosening the grip on his student’s head and letting his hand slip away until it was by his side again.

Tatara quietly watched his student’s face grow redder and redder until he looked like he was ready to explode.

“I think we are done for today. You can leave now,” Takizawa nodded, eyes wide like a deer in headlights and rushed out of the classroom as soon as he was granted permission, stumbling over his own feet and blushing furiously.

…

The next day Tatara was acting like usual, as if nothing in particular had happened. Takizawa was struggling to do the same, his mask slipping time and time again during the lesson whenever Tatara would look in his general direction.

“Detention.” It was no surprise but today it made him more nervous than he had been in a long while. It felt like the first time all over again and he wanted to protest against this unfair treatment. Instead Takizawa gulped and nodded, looking down at his hands fiddling with his notebook on the desk.

…

Tatara didn’t immediately assign him some menial task, which was the first oddity that occurred as soon as Takizawa stepped through the door. Instead he left the boy standing in front of his desk until he started shifting nervously, looking around anywhere but at his teacher. First then Tatara left his chair and crossed the floor to stand in front of Takizawa. He put his hand on Takizawa’s shoulder and it this time there was a hitch in his breath. It was an action that had been repeated time and time again but something was different today. It felt so much more deliberate. Slowly the teacher ran a knuckle down his cheek and Takizawa almost shivered at the contact.

Tatara leaned closer so that their faces were almost touching. His eyes were dark like bottomless pools of water, it was scary but at the same time oh so tempting to dive into. To Takizawa the sound of his heart beating was louder than anything else around him and it grew heavier and heavier the closer their faces moved. When their lips finally touched he couldn’t move, stunned from the shock despite having seen it coming. Just when Takizawa felt brave enough to kiss back Tatara pulled back, looking down at him with an incomprehensible expression on his face. 

“Do you want to continue?” Takizawa didn’t know what to answer. Obviously he wanted to, but it was so wrong at the same time. It would have been so much easier if his teacher just pushed him up against the wall so all that he would need to do was moan.

But Tatara, not about to lose his job over some stupid brunette too shocked to speak his mind who actually didn’t feel like another kiss asked again, “do you want to continue,” and this time Takizawa scrunched his eyebrows together, looking away to the side as he mouthed an embarrassed “yes.”

The second time Takizawa was better prepared. Even so he was slightly hesitant at first, but soon he started to move his lips against Tatara’s. Suddenly Tatara bit down on his lower lip and Takizawa let out a surprised gasp, an opportunity Tatara used to slip his tongue in. Still inexperienced, Takizawa let Tatara take control of the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his teacher exploring his mouth.

Then Tatara decided to separate their lips for air. Takizawa was lightly pushed backwards so that his legs hit the desk and that collision made him fall back. The desk was there to save him, as was his teacher and he was caught and gently placed down on the desk before Tatara grabbed his chin to resume the kissing. This time his lips traveled lower until they matched onto Takizawa’s collarbone, kissing and sucking and then grazing his teeth lightly over the skin. All the while Tatara was pulling at Takizawa’s blazer, removing it from his shoulders then pulling it off of his arms before dropping it on the desk. It landed in a heap of fabric with a soft thud they both paid no attention, too busy trying out each other's bodies.

When Tatara’s lips left Takizawa’s collarbone the teacher could happily observe the beginning of a hickey. Red and light purple hues covered his student’s neck which moved with each heavy breath he took. Satisfied with the results Tatara leaned in for another kiss. It soon became more heated as Takizawa whimpered into his mouth, panting as they pulled apart with a string of saliva still connecting them. Feeling Tatara’s hands travel down his chest until they stopped at his zipper Takizawa’s breath hitched and he leaned away, his back pressing into the desk. The hands that were wrapped around Tatara’s neck started to tremble with nervousness. He had never done this before, so it was understandable that he’d be nervous for his first time. But if it was with the man in front of him Takizawa thought he wouldn’t mind.

It took effort to relax into Tatara’s touch but once he had done so his teacher continued, unzipping his pants and pushing them down along with his underwear. Before Takizawa hadn’t realised how painfully hard he had been but once the clothes were removed he could feel relief flooding him at no longer being constrained by his pants and underwear. Without being able to stop it he let out a relieved sigh.

“Haa… ah, Tatara… sensei…” Against his neck Tatara murmured a response. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.”

Takizawa decided to trust him, so when Tatara gently pushed three fingers inside of his mouth he obediently opened it to make it easier. He made lots of small noises around the digits, fluttering his eyes shut and attempting to sound sexual. It wasn’t too hard, with pleasure building up in his body wherever Tatara’s hands touched him.

Takizawa let out a whine as he felt a finger slowly go inside of him. It was an unfamiliar sensation, somewhat uncomfortable but he decided to let Tatara continue to see if it got better. Besides, by now it felt a little too late to back out. 

“A-Ahh…” Takizawa gasped as Tatara stared moving his finger in and out. He couldn’t help the small noises escaping him as the finger was thrust inside of him. After another minute Takizawa got used to the feeling and unconsciously clenched around it.

“Want another?” Tatara asked. Takizawa’s hands few up to cover his blushing face as he nodded and mumbled a “yes.”  
“What was that?” Tatara teased.  
“P-please, sensei…”

When Tatara added another finger his toes curled and his grip around the teacher’s neck tightened. A moan slipped out between his lips, louder than those before it. But Takizawa didn’t have time to be embarrassed because as soon as he realised what kind of a sound had escaped him Tatara’s fingers hit a certain spot and he saw stars.

“Ahh! Tatara-sensei! Right there, ngh!” Takizawa’s eyes struggled to focus on Tatara looming above him, watching him fall apart under his ministrations. Tatara continued to press his fingers against that spot as he added a third. Takizawa moaned and arched his back, rubbing up against Tatara. His cock was hard, leaking precum and through the fabric of his teacher’s pants Takizawa could feel that Tatara was in the same state.

“Nngh, I need you… ha-aah, inside of me…” Takizawa knew that if Tatara kept this up much longer he’d come too soon. But instead of complying with his demands Tatara only went deeper and harder, leaning in to whisper huskily in his ear.

“You’re so loud already. I wonder how much I can make you scream when I’m inside of you.” In response Takizawa threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. He tried to grind against Tatara to get more of the sensation but the man’s hand was holding his hips in place.

“Hahhh- please put it in… i want you, sensei.” That word, wantonly leaving Takizawa’s lips did it. Before he could let out another plea the fingers were pulled back and replaced with something else. Tatara’s cock slid in but only the head before pulling out again. He repeated this action, teasing the poor boy beneath him until Takizawa was a moaning mess.

Finally he shoved the whole thing inside and Takizawa cried out in pleasure as he was stretched completely. They stayed like that for a while, Takizawa getting used to Tatara’s size. Then he pulled out slowly and thrust back in quickly, groaning at how tight and hot Takizawa was. His student felt so right against him, enchanted by the furious blush creeping up his face and the gasps and whimpers falling from his lips.

“Sensei, hha-harder!” Takizawa begged and Tatara was more than happy to comply as he thrust deeper and harder. Their breaths lingered on each other's lips before they were pressed together, devouring the sounds of pleasure. Takizawa gasped and moaned into the kiss as Tatara’s hands teasingly ran up and down his chest, causing shivers down his spine. Tatara moved his hand to stroke Takizawa’s member, his thumb brushing over the head of it time and again. Takizawa panted and shuddered as feelings of pleasure assaulted him from both directions.

After a while he could feel Tatara’s pace get less rhythmic and he understood that his teacher was close too. With a few more strokes from those beautiful, experienced hands the heat in his lower belly became overwhelming.

“I-I’m gonna come, Tatara… ah… sensei!” Takizawa gasped, bucking into his hand as the older man pounded into him. The desk skidded against the floor loudly but Takizawa’s cries were louder as each of Tatara’s thrusts drove him closer to the edge. He felt so good, like he could never get enough of this.

“Come for me… Seidou,” Tatara grunted. Hearing his teacher using his given name drove Seidou over the edge and with another thrust he clenched tightly around Tatara’s cock and hit climax, hot seed spilling over his teacher’s hand as he cried out “Se-Sensei!” 

Tatara tangled his hand into Seidou’s hair and pulled their faces closer for another heated kiss. They both moaned into the kiss and Seidou could sense the moment Tatara was pushed over the edge, releasing inside of him. He felt the thick and sticky seed against his abused walls. It felt like a lot, but he realised he really didn’t mind.

Tatara pulled out with a lewd, wet sound and Seidou shivered and panted lightly. They both spent a moment catching their breath, Seidou leaning his head against Tatara’s chest. The older man took the opportunity to play with his student’s hair, petting it.

Seidou bent down and picked up his balzer, adjusting his tie. Then he looked over to his teacher and saw him looking through the pockets of his pants.

“What… are you doing?”

“Adding your number to my contacts,” Tatara hummed, finally retrieving the phone he had been looking for and placing it beside his own. He threw the pants in Seidou’s general direction distractedly and after some tapping he spoke up again “I think I’ll call your number ‘teacher’s pet’” he smirked. Seidou blushed and looked away.

“Oh and Takizawa,” The student’s head jerked in his teacher’s direction, waiting for what he would say next.

“You have detention tomorrow as well.”


End file.
